Mischief managed
by Sheepthief
Summary: Mae Whites life has been connected to so many people..., they're all saying goodbye to her after she has gone home to be with the ones she loves.


**Hey... this is my first story and I'm not sure if I really understand how all this works but i try :D So if I do something completely wrong please just tell me :)**

**I think you have to know that I'm from Germany and just tried to write this in english because I like most books and movies better in english and I mostly read english storys here too. **

**Please tell me if my english is too bad or it sounds weird or you can't read it or anything like that... :D**

**I hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just my OC's.**

**(did I do that right? ahhh so unsure about everything :D)**

„Mischief managed"

_She woke up in a room. _

_Well it wasn't really a room, everything was white and bright and seemed endless._

_She sat up and looked around her and there she saw people, slowly walking in her direction and standing in groups not far away from the place she sat._

_When she finally could see their faces she stood faster than she ever thought she could and started running towards them._

_She first hugged a woman; she was about 40 years old, small with short brown hair and kind eyes. _

_She sobbed into the woman's shirt _

"_I thought I would never see you again, Mommy!"_

_Next she threw herself at the two men standing to her right, they looked like father and son, smiling at the girl and hugging her close to them._

"_Sweetie we always were there with you and waited for you to join us..." the older man began._

"_Well sissy we hoped you would come here when you're all grey and old but we're happy to see you" interrupted the younger man, beaming at his sister._

_She couldn't help but laugh, happy to finally see her family again, after all these years._

_Someone cleared his throat, making her head bolt to the side. _

_And what she saw there made her jump in joy and run into the waiting arms of an old long missed friend._

"_Prongs! You... I... AHHH!" she couldn't help but squeak in joy, seeing her best friend again._

"_See Lilyflower I still make her speechless."_

_She hit him on the side of his head._

"_I missed you, you idiot" she laughed and embraced the woman standing beside James next. _

"_And I missed you too Lily, I never had such a good friend again"_

"_I missed you too Mae-Mae but I watched over you and I knew you would be coming and we could talk again." Lily smiled, "and we've seen how good you took care of our son and we want to thank you."_

_At this her smile became guilty: "I should've been there earlier instead of running away..."_

"_Dun we saw why you ran, and we understand and we thank you nonetheless that you came back to help our boy become who he is." _

_She smiled at the mentioning of her old nickname._

_Next came the person, who lasted the longest time of her life with her, the person she could always talk to and was always there, her entire life._

"_Gramps" was everything she said, hugging Albus Dumbledore. "How could you leave me alone?"_

"_It was not my decision and I still say it had to happen, so we can meet here again to finally answer the question if lemon drops or chocolate frogs are the best sweets."_

_Dumbledore winked at her, before stepping aside and revealing the other person who stayed the longest with her._

"_Aaaw nothing can separate us huh moony?" _

_Remus smiled softly "I guess not, you always have to copy me don't you Dun?" _

_She looked around her, finally realizing who was missing, the one person she wanted to see the most._

_As she wanted to ask for him he slowly emerged from a distance, looking almost unsure._

_When she caught sight of him it was like everything went white around here again, all she could see was him._

_Her first and only love, her soul mate._

_Her husband, the person she loved the most and the person she spent the least time of her life with._

_Sirius Orion Black._

_He looked the way he looked when they were young and carefree, in their happiest day, before all her beloved died away._

_By now he had reached her, looking directly into her eyes searching for the memories they shared and finding nothing but love._

_Then he kissed her and she finally realized, she had him back, for eternity. _

_And she jumped in his arms and for the first time in years cried because she was happy._

"_Ehhhrm I really don't want to interrupt this sweet little moment but I think you might want to see your memorial service?"_

_James being hit on the head the second time._

_Sirius led her to a door, it suddenly appeared. _

_When she stepped through it she stood on the Hogwarts grounds and looked at the castle from the same place, where she stood when she first saw it._

_It made her smile and hurry up the way to find the old common room, her favourite place in the world._

_She threw herself at the couch and one by one all her beloved ones emerged through the portrait hole and sat around her, finding a place to be close to her and comfort her while seeing her funeral in the fire..._

They all had come to say goodbye, goodbye to their friend, godmother and teacher.

They had come to show their love and respect to one of the best persons they ever knew and would know.

It was a bright day, the sun shone and the birds were singing, one of the days Mae had loved back when she was going to school here to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Everyone was sitting in front of the lake where she used to sit for hours, thinking and just watching the water.

At 6 pm the music started, her favourite songs, the sad ones and the happy ones, the ones that made her dance around and those she heard when she was thinking, the songs that said so much about her personality, they could see her standing right in front of them.

They could see her laughing and joking all the time, playing pranks and smiling like nothing bad could ever happen to her, and they could see her crying, sad and broken but still helping anyone else with their problems, always thinking about the others.

The first person stood and walked to the front.

"I knew Mae White since she was born, her mother was my best friend and I witnessed every part of Mae growing up. I've seen her as the adorable little girl, who could melt your heart just by smiling at you. I've seen her climbing in trees and playing with my little son. We could never separate them, they clung together like twins and Eva and I always hoped they would marry someday."

The old woman was smiling sadly.

"I remember the day Mae and Marcus went to Hogwarts for the first time. Marcus was all excited, waking us all up at 4 am because he couldn't sleep anymore."

A man in the audience chuckled at the memory.

"And there was May, all shy and small, never letting go of her mother's hand. She literally begged on her knees to just go back home. The next year we begged her to come home in summer."

This time a few people smiled, remembering the tiny girl.

"Over the years she became such a strong young woman, still smaller than everybody her age but one of the most talented witches I've ever seen.

Then, in her forth year, her parents Eva and Paul and her brother Justus died, killed by death eaters, they were one of the first. And the girl you barely saw without a smile on her face was broken. The first time in her life she lost the people who meant the most to her. You must have seen her with her family to understand what I mean.

I've never seen a girl sharing such a strong bond with her parents and her brother.

Family meant everything to her, she loved being in Hogwarts with her friends, but I remember Eva telling me how they received at least once a week a letter from their daughter. And when she was home over holidays, she just spent all the time hugging her parents and teasing her brother.

You could see the love in her eyes every time she got in the train to leave for another year at school.

Mae was like a daughter to me, like she was a sister to my son. She was the kindest and most mature girl I know and smart and loving and beautiful.

I will miss her with all my heart."

Mary Blue sat down, she was crying and holding onto her husband you could see he wanted to cry too but he was strong for his wife.

Their son Marcus stood next.

"Mae White, when I remember her I always see her looking all mischievous and with that sparkle in her eyes that told you she was thinking of some prank. I literally know her all my life, our mothers were best friends so we were stuck together whether we wanted or not."

He winked at his mother.

"All these years I knew her she always surprised me, one day I thought I finally knew everything about her and the next day she had a tattoo or decided that she wants to study dragons."

More chuckles in the audience.

"One thing never changed all these years, she was the best friend anyone could have, she was always there, a shoulder to cry on, a partner in crime and so much more. Always giving you advice and standing by your side and defending you against everything that could do you harm or she thinks it could do you harm."

Some people in the audience remembered what he was referring to and led out small laughs.

"There are no words to describe Mae.

I will miss her with all my heart."

"_Wasn't he the little wuss who fell into the toilettes in our third year?"_

_James... again._

"_Really... just shut up Prongs." _

_Sirius tried to hide his grin, they used to make fun of the boy, the reason, why Mae used to hate them in the beginning._

"I've been Mae Whites teacher for all her years here at Hogwarts, and she's been one of the most talented witches I've ever seen.

She's been one of the most troublemaking witches too.

Mae was something special, it seemed like doing magic was as naturally as eating or sleeping to her.

She used to impress me every time I met her.

After she graduated from school we fought together in the order of phoenix and I learned more about her personality and I'm thankful I had the honour to meet this woman.

It is sad for the world to have lost such a wonderful person.

In the short time she lived she changed so many things. They may seem unimportant, because they're invisible to many, but in time everyone who knew Mae White will notice some changes she did in their heart.

I will miss her with all my heart."

Minerva McGonagall was slowly going back to her place.

The next person who walked to the front made Mae and her friends and family watching from above smile proudly.

"I met Aunt Mae the first time when I was thirteen.

She was the cool teacher who came to Hogwarts to teach duelling and help Remus Lupin with Defence of the Dark Arts.

The first time I saw her was difficult for both of us.

It was the first lesson of Defence against the Dark Arts with Professor Lupin, he was explaining what we would be learning this year when she came bouncing through the door.

She looked like the happiest woman on the world.

It was like her smile lit the room up, then she turned to say something to Professor Lupin and she saw me.

When I saw her staring at me with an unbelievable sad expression to her face I didn't understand why, and I was angry I thought she stared at my scar and she'd pity with me.

Professor Lupin said: 'It's not him, look at his eyes'

I was completely confused, especially when she started crying.

All the people in the room looked at me as if to say 'Great Potter, you just made the hot new teacher cry'

One of the weirdest first meetings ever."

Harry laughed quietly to himself.

_Lily hugged her tightly from her side while James leaned back against her legs. _

"_He looked so much like you James, I thought I would have gone back in time and you would be sitting there and tell a bad joke and everything would be like before..." she whispered almost not audible._

"_When Moony told me to look at his eyes, I looked in your eyes Lily I saw the same kindness in them... I couldn't bear it. I sure seemed like a mad woman"_

_Her laugh was shaky._

The next time I saw Mae was almost as weird as the first time.

We had Care of Magical Creatures and Draco Malfoy had called a girl mudblood while Mae walked by. I think he wishes he would have never done that.

"_Oh yes I'm sure he does, you remember that day Dun?"_

"_Sure I do it was memorable Moony" _

_They started to laugh at the memory while the other ones were eager to her the story._

"You have to know, the first impression I got when I saw Mae White was of a tiny woman who would break if you would just look to firmly at her.

Well I was wrong; she came over stood in front of Malfoy and said... I quote:

'What the hell is wrong with you? You're proud of being a pureblood? What have you done to be better than the others? Yeah well done you came out of the right woman's tummy. It's nothing you consciously did so it's nothing to be proud of, ever thought about that? No obviously not, I doubt if you ever thought at all.'

I may have to mention by this point someone I don't know anymore who mentioned Malfoys name... bad idea.

'Malfoy? As in Lucius Malfoy? You're not his son are you? I really thought I prevented something like you from happening..."

_The whole room bursted out laughing, well except Maes parents and her brother._

"_What? What did she mean by that?"_

"_Ooooh I remember that day as if it was yesterday..."  
Sirius started to explain_

"_We had this Quidditchgame against Slytherin; Mae was our Seeker, while Malfoy senior was a Slytherin beater._

_Long story short he directed a blutcher at a chaser who happened to be one of Maes friends and it hit her pretty hard so she fell of her broom and had to go to the hospital wing..."_

"_Mae was really angry so she flew over to my side, grabbed my bat and hit the next bludger in Malfoys direction... and it hit him... well were it really hurts."_

_James had taken over because Sirius had burst into a laughing fit but he recovered quickly._

"_You forgot the best part, after Malfoy fell of his broom as well groaning in pain Mae flew past me as if nothing happened and quietly said to herself ' I think I just saved the world from his evil offspring"_

"_You can't imagine how disappointed I was when I saw that Malfoy DID have a son, if I wouldn't have seen his slimy hair I would have thought dear old Narcissa had cheated on him. I mean, I did aim really well that day!"_

"Not long after that impressing second meeting I finally was told that Professor White was really my Godmother Mae, my parents' best friend.

It would be an understatement to say I was excited to finally be away from the Dursleys and to live with Aunt Mae, the possible coolest Aunt out there.

At the end of my third year at Hogwarts I finally met my Godfather too, Sirius Black. My Godparents had a not so nice meeting and I had the best summer of my life.

_Sirius and Mae looked at each other, remembering the 'not so nice meeting' they had._

_She was following the kids to the Whomping Willow knowing she would find Sirius after all these years. _

_When she opened the door she saw Harry, Hermione and Ron on one side of the Room and Remus trying to explain what she already knew._

_Sirius was not guilty; he never betrayed his friends and he never killed anyone._

_As she stepped a little more into the light everyone turned to her._

"_Sirius" was all she could say when she saw how Azkaban had changed him._

_He turned towards her, as she said his name, and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. _

_There she stood, Mae, his Mae more beautiful than ever before, looking at him as though she cared._

_But he knew she didn't, she didn't even come to his consultation, she had believed them, she didn't trust him._

_So he did the only thing he could think of, he told her to go and as he did so he could see her pain, everyone in the room could see her heart breaking when he told her to never come back._

_And she did, she turned around and walked out._

_She found her place at the lake where she used to just think about everything, and as she sat there, numb, not able to fully understand the fact that after all these years of her waiting he didn't want her anymore, she saw how the group emerged from the Whomping Willow again. _

_And she saw how Pettigrew tried to escape and all her pain and her rage came through. _

_She ran toward him and screamed all her feelings in his face._

'_YOU how could you? How could you do that? How could you kill James and Lily? You knew them as well as I do! You knew how wonderful they were and you knew about Harry, that he would have to grow up without his parents because of you! And how could you do that to him? You made him suffer for 12 years in Azkaban, in living hell!"_

_She cried:_

"_And how could you do that to me? Peter, I always was the one defending you when anyone said something about you. And you took first my best friends from me and then him. You took him from me although you knew what he meant to me. How much I loved him. How much I still do after all these years."_

_As she broke down sobbing Peter transformed and got away._

_Thinking of it a single tear slid down Maes cheek and was caught by Sirius thumb. _

"_I know now, baby, I know how you fought for me and I know that I should have never doubted you... It's over. We're together now and nothing will separate us anymore."_

Aunt Mae and Professor Lupin both left Hogwarts after that year and Mae bought a house not far from the burrow.

It feels like we spent the whole summer ice-cream eating, swimming and laughing, I never met anyone who could make me laugh so much.

We spent much of our time at the Weaslys too, I tell you it was quite a get-together when Fred and George, worshipping the Marauders, met Mae, being a Marauder.

As the summer had come to an end Sirius and Mae finally met again and from then on I had them both, Sirius a little less since he was still considered a mass murder.

The time I spent with Mae where one of the happiest days in my life, she was like a mother to me... well a very cool mother."

He added after some chuckles from the audience.

"I met her as this woman, who would always be strong for the others and would always be too proud to show how hurt she herself already was, from losing her family and her best friends.

I met her as the woman who would always have a joke on her lips and would lighten the mood."

It was silent, people remembering jokes and stories they heard from Mae White a smile on their lips.

"The last two years I saw another Mae, I saw a woman who had lost her whole family, almost all her friends and her husband. It wasn't much left from her joyful self; she worked harder in the order of the phoenix than anyone else.

But sometimes when you were lucky there she was again.

Randomly telling a joke or remembering old times and telling stories.

I think Fred and George were the ones who witnessed the most of these precious moments.

Not a week ago Mae White died while saving a life.

She died how she lived, always the last to go and always putting everyone else over her own.

I will miss her with all my heart."

Harry Potter walked back to his place, bowed down with the pain of losing the last person he considered family, losing the person who had been like a mother to him.

Finally the last two people stood to say their words about Mae White. Both redheaded and tall.

George: "Mae White was the greatest person we ever met, sorry Dumbledore you were pretty cool too but no one can compare to Mae.

Mae is our heroine; she taught us almost everything that makes it now possibly to have our own shop at Diagon Ally.

But she didn't just teach us how to do our handicraft, she taught us about life.

Not how to life it, she always said everybody has to find his own way to life his life, no she showed us how to appreciate everything that's given to us in our life. Our family, friends and opportunities to follow our dreams.

We thought about this speech for what seemed like months, and we finally came to the conclusion that the best fact to end this memorial service is by letting you know her last words."

Fred:" Mae died because she saved my life. I was fighting and Percy made a joke and I laughed. I didn't pay attention for about 3 seconds, but that was enough time for the death eater to direct a curse to me.

Mae saw this and being her she threw herself in front of me catching the curse that would have killed me instantly.

She was injured and it was very difficult to be healed.

When they told her that, she said: 'Help the other injured, don't waste your time with me, I'm already prepared to leave so please let me go.'"

George: "After that she told as she wanted to be with all of us when she dies, and that she wanted to be at home...

We brought her to the Gryffindor common room, you could see that she was in pain but she seemed happier than she ever was in the last year.

We spent 2 hours with her in there where she said goodbye to almost everyone.

She gave them advices and told them not to be sad. Hugging and comforting everyone although she should have been the one needing comfort.

When she felt it coming closer to the end she told everyone to go except us two and Harry."

Fred:" I felt like I caused her death and it was killing me inside.

Mae being Mae felt it and told me this:

'Fred don't be ridiculous, you're not responsible for my death, it was my decision to save you and I would do it again.

Do you want to know why?

Because it's your time now, the time of the Marauders is over they're all gone before me and now I'm following them and leaving the stage to you.

Don't cry I'm OK with going, it's my time, I may look young but in my heart I'm old, it aged to soon from loosing so much.

I had a wonderful life, I had the parents you could imagine, I loved them as much as they loved me, I could talk to them about everything. I had the best brother you could imagine he was always watching out for me and making sure I never got hurt.

I had a wonderful time with them, but the time was too short. They died when I was 14.

Going to school here was the best time of my life. I never really moved on from here. I still linger on.

I had the best friends a person could ask for, I was playing Quidditch, and I was learning how to do magic.

It was perfect.

I was a part of the Marauders, I had James, who was like a second brother to me, being goofy and sometimes unbelievable annoying he could still be wise and understanding when you needed him.

He was just so nice, yes he was playing pranks all the time but he never really meant harm, he was playing around, but he could have never hurt a fly.

Then there was Remus, my solid rock, always there and always there for me.

He was always seen as the monster, but Remus is the last person I would call a monster.

He was a real gentleman, always polite and helping.

Always there.

I watched him die today.

My best girlfriend was Lily Evans. The perfect girl.

The person I would talk to about everything and I mean everything.

I shared all my thoughts and my heart with her and she did the same with me.

We would talk all night on the roof beyond our dorm window, or we would paint our toenails gossiping.

She trusted me with the life of her son Harry as I would have trusted her with my life.

She died together with her husband James 16 years ago.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore has been my grandfather. Is there much to say?

He made me who I am, he was there since I was born and he was my hero, because he was the best man I ever knew.

He died last year.

And finally I met my soul mate when I was eleven years old. I loved him more than words can say and I had the luck that he loved me back.

He made me luckier than I ever imagined.

But after our best friends died I lost him to Azkaban, twelve years later I got him back.

But he was broken, he was an old man.

We married and I was happy again. I had my godson and the love of my life at my side.

Then, two years ago I watched him fall and disappear.

I lost him too.

I always lost the people I loved the most.

I had the best life you could imagine, but now I have to go and leave my place to you, because you are young and free.

I lived through too much pain to be as carefree as you are again, so I have to go.

Do you understand now why I saved you?

If you would have died you would have left your twin and your big wonderful family sad and crying.

All three of you have your life right in front of you, take it, go on and someday you can look back and say, 'those were sad times' and then you'll turn around to see your wives and children laughing and you'll be happy.

I lived my life in this war, I lost everything in this war and now that it's finally over I have to let go and join my family waiting for me.

Just remember me from time to time and think about good old Aunt Mae, the Beast and tell stories of me, remember how I've been in my happy days and remember I love you.

It hurts me to leave you but I know someday I will see you again and until then I'm going to watch over you and make sure you live your life."

George:" After those words Mae White died,

Albus Dumbledores Granddaughter, Eva and Paul Whites daughter, Justus Whites sister, Sirius Orion Black wife, Lily Evans, James Potters and Remus Lupins best friend, Harry Potters Godmother and a friend and heroine to so many of us.

We will miss her with all our heart."

Fred&George: "And we would like to end this with her very last words.

**Mischief managed**."

"_OK that TOTALLY had style Dun!"_

_Mae wiped at her tears._

"_Yeah thank you Prongs I know, I've always been the coolest Marauder"_

_The picture in the fire disappeared and the group got up._

"_Honey I guess we'll all go to our own places now and we will see us tomorrow... maybe we could all have breakfast together?"_

_Everyone agreed._

"_So everyone has his favourite place to live here?"_

_She asked._

_Sirius laughed._

"_Well yeah kind of, when you life together you have to decide which on you take. With us both having chosen the same place it is very simple."_

_She hugged everyone once again and then they left, leaving her to go up the stairs to find the bedroom Sirius had at the Potters house. _

_Lying down with Sirius after being separated from him for so long made her cry happy tears._

_She snuggled into him and just enjoyed the feeling to never have to let him go._

_And to see her beloved ones again tomorrow._

_Before she fell asleep she thought about the people she left behind and how she would miss them, but before it could make her sad she realised she would see them again. _

_She would just have to wait._

_And she had the best company in the world to wait._

_And she had all the time in the world to wait._

_In fact... she had eternity._

_**Yeeiiyy finished..**_

_**Tell me what you think?**_

_**And if I should try to write another story in english? or if I suck and should go away :D**_

_**Thank youu :)  
**_


End file.
